


To Save Her

by AsunaFairy



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Fanfic, Gen, Love, wizardessheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaFairy/pseuds/AsunaFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years have passed since Asana left Klaus without saying a word to him about her failure to officially enrol in Gedonelune Academy. </p>
<p>Klaus has moved onto his promised position in the ministry, spear-heading a special taskforce to bring clans of dark wizards to justice. However, a merciless group of thieves and assassins have been investigating Klaus and capture Asana to demand peace from the detective. </p>
<p>Will Klaus save her in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Save Her

**Author's Note:**

> DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE TOWARDS A WOMAN, PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. ALL CHARACTERS ARE 18 AND OVER!

“Sir Klaus?” a young man, decorated in the ministry of magical justice’s uniform, pallid grey with royal blue epaulettes, had knocked gently on the brown wooden frame.  
“What is it Deacon?” a sharp voice answered the soft and shaky voice standing by the door, his eyes not lifting from the ceiling he was staring up to.  
“The dark wizards have... escaped our hands once more... a decoy in the appearance of a pillow was meet at the tavern... we’d thought they’d be at,” Deacon’s voice trembled, the shy man was quite scared of the regal Klaus Goldstein.  
“Ah!” Klaus rumbled in protest at the bad news. “Find them!” His voice echoed through the tenth floor of the ministry’s headquarters sending shivers down the spines of all who had heard the wizard-knight growl, and the young Deacon scrambling as fast as he could to continue the search.  
Slamming the door behind the young Deacon, Klaus retreated to the tanned-coloured office chair. Rubbing his hands over his stressed face, he sighed. The Soul Takers Clan had escaped capture once more, but he had to admit, they were smart to avoid direct contact from the ministry. He sighed once more, his breath heavy and fogging the glass frame positioned in the centre of his desk.  
Cupping his head into his hands, he stared at the fogged glass frame onto the photo placed inside. A male and female smiled at the camera, a brunette girl with the merriest pinkish smile wore a royal blue knight-like uniform, and himself, as the Prefect, with a forced grin with his gaze fixated on the girl standing with him. The only image he had of the girl who got away, who had decided to run like a coward than to directly say her farewell. His heart twitched in agony at the memory.  
Two years had passed since Klaus had graduated from the Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy, not securing a position as a Professor but taking up a position promised to him in the Ministry of Magical Justice, where his father, Walter, owned a chief position.  
Being a certified wizard-knight, the Ministry promised Klaus a position to spear-head a taskforce designed to bring down thieves and assassins in the dark wizarding world. The days were long and tiring, and each case presented a unique challenge, but the end reward was worth every donation of his time, skills and talent.  
On the tenth floor of the Ministry of Magical Justice, his colleagues only knew Klaus as a certified knight-wizard son to their boss Walter Goldstein, and were quite familiar with his brutal words and harsh-violet eyes, petrification plunged the eyes of those stood before him, be it good or bad.  
However, his heart still ached in pain as he remembered the girl who had slipped through his grasp. Three years since Asana ran away back to her mountain-side home, with not a word or a message to bid him a farewell and admit her failure to admit into the prestigious Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy.  
Klaus had never felt the severe pain of heart-break, but the sting hurt still as he remembered that day she’d left without a word. However, he vowed he’d see his precious Bunnyhead not before too long, and he had banked enough vacation days to surprise her this coming Christmas, and receive that one special girl with her long-awaited punishment for abandoning him and crushing his stoned heart.  
His love for her still burned bright, the flame had not extinguished, despite having not seeing or speaking to her for three long years, and he kept the image of her smile and the memory of her bubbly personality close so to feel better during cases that troubled him, like this current one.  
His body weight tilted his office chair back, as he reclined in the comfort of the tanned-coloured leather and devised a mental plan on the team’s next move on the this dark wizarding clan.  
The group of thieves and assassins titled themselves the Soul Takers Clan, and wore masks and used magic to disguise their voices to shield their true identities. The group ransacked cities, towns and villages in search for valuable possessions and money to sell at high prices and killed, burned and destroyed lives and any place they had visited. It was enough to grant the group the urgent attention of the Ministry of Magical Justice.  
Inhaling a deep breath, the smell of Assam tea clouded the air around him, and his thoughts drifted back to the thought of Asana and the first cup of tea they had shared that day in his Prefect Office, these days occupied by his younger brother Elias. Another twist of pain tormented his heart as the memories of his true love stood out so vividly, just like the stars, lustrously, glittering the night sky. Exhaling, he let out an enormous sigh, and returned to the task of capturing the villains of the Soul Takers Clan.  
Although, the Soul Takers Clan was an important issue right now, in the presence, the thought of Christmas, and how Asana would react to his turning up out of the blue, controlled any intelligence and concentration he had on the case. Grinning, Klaus grabbed at the framed photo on his desk, the misty-breath now dissipated into air, and allowed his mind to go crazy with scenarios of that sweet moment.  
While doing this, the wooden brown door to his office flung open, and a tall and grey-haired man entered the room with an authoritative stride. Leaving the door open, Walter carried on his person a small-silver and rectangular plaque, with a moving grey light moving within like dust carried through wind on a dusty plain.  
“May I ask why you are grinning like a fool, son?” Walter had entered the room; the double-grey strips sewed to his uniform indicated his higher authority over his son, though he’d always remain his father first and his superior second.  
“Just...remembering someone special to me, Father,” sighing, Klaus’s voice was rather soft but rough as he answered the mature-aged man with respect and commonality.  
“...You mean, that girl who stoned your heart?” Walter’s curious gaze had met Klaus’s stunned violet eyes.  
Klaus had never mentioned Asana to his parents or his eldest brother, for he had not the intention of allowing his family to tease him about falling in love. They’d never allow him to live it down. As he thought of how they would know about Asana, all the evidence pointed to one person.  
“That nosy brat!” Klaus muttered as he knew Elias had said something. “Did you say you wanted to sons, Father? Because I’m going to kill him.’  
“Now, do not resort to violence Klaus. Elias was only concerned for your health that he decided, though against his better judgement, to tell us, and asked that I personally ensure your emotional wellbeing here at the Ministry,” mockingly, Walter rolled his eyes at Klaus’s over-reaction. “Why do you feel the need to keep these things from your mother and I?”  
“Because... it’s personal, and it’s my business,” his eyes twitched in agitation and his face crimson-face told Walter all he needed before smirking at the rare sight of his son’s vulnerability.  
“Do you forgive Elias, he only had the best intentions?” smirking, Walter gestured a hand onto Klaus’s shoulder reassuring him that his father’s ears were always open to the needs of his three sons, no matter how old they are – or independent.  
“...I love her, Father, and despite her having shattered my heart I intend to claim her once more,” Klaus’s voice lowered in sincerity, his rare sensitivity wiping the mocking smirk from Walter’s face.  
In his life experience, Walter knew the pain of jilted love. At the same age as Klaus is now, Mary-Alice, now his wife, trapped by the fear of love and heart-break had decided to desert Walter after graduation from the Academy but only to return four years after to reignited a flame that had started too early.  
“Love... is a cruel torture,” remembering his first heart break at the hands of his now-wife, Walter calmly bespoke advice to his son. “It appears in many ways and at any moment, but as your mother says, and from experience, if this is true love then the two of you will be reunited, as true love always finds a way.”  
“...I...hope...so. One day,” absorbing that advice, a grief ached his heart once more, as he unforgettably gazed at the photograph of Asana on his desk, that rosy-pink smile shone bright.  
Awkward stares darted and jittered among Klaus’s colleagues as they had overheard the emotional father-son conversation. It was truly a new and flabbergasting side to usual intense wizard-knight.  
“Now, back onto the case at hand,” Walter returned to his chieftain sharp and crisp voice.  
Placing the silver-rectangular plaque onto Klaus desk, Walter pulled out his wand and chanted the spell ‘vestigium tenebris magicae industria’ and a dark light emitted from the tip of his wand. 

Projecting into the air was a map of the country, and a thick red line tracing over the countryside and into numerous towns. 

“This is a new magic tool that I have created, and I think is useful to your department,” Walter’s speech almost started to begin like a sales pitch, his confident and masculine superior voice announcing his grand invention. “This is the Energy Tracer, and it is tracing the current magic footprint of the dark wizards you are hunting, the Soul Takers Clan. The red line will grow thicker or thinner, depending how much magical energy they use in one place. Right now, an enormous amount of their energy, as well as light magical energy, indicated by this little yellow light, is emitting from a mountain-side village known as Reitz.”

“Reitz!” Klaus’s mind went blank, and the whole world moved in slow motion as the terror shrieked inside of him, his roar sending a shockwave through the entire tenth floor.

Stunned in silence, all eyes were on Klaus’s office, and his father’s eyes widened at the distress registered on Klaus’s face. “Does this town mean something to you, Klaus?” his concerned gaze caught sight of the sheer fright glowing in Klaus’s violet eyes.

“She’s… she lives in R-Reitz,” desperately trying to find the words, he ordered information on the situation in the village his one and only love lived, knowing that that yellow trace of light magic would be hers. “She’s the only… wizard in her village…I need information, now!” his uneven emotions rattled the core of his colleagues and even Walter had no clue how to manage his own son in this state.

Klaus’s only thoughts were of her, lying in a blood of her own blood, lifeless and cold. He shivered at the thought, but it was the only thought crossing his mind. He needed to know her condition, he needed to know now! The weight of the anxiety paralyzed his lungs, his eyes widened to the horror news that may await him. Walter tried to settle Klaus’s nerves and bring him back to rationality, but his words were deaf to Klaus’s ear drums and his touch numb to Klaus’s shoulders. 

Seating Klaus, Walter grabbed the side of Klaus’s face and meet him at eye-level mere inches from his face, and suddenly the rushing noise of the office, papers rustling as people scrambled to make haste on the information demanded by the two Goldsteins’, Klaus finally registered his father’s crisp and composed voice.

“I will send a team to investigate the damage, and to check on her. If she is well, I will have them bring her to town for her own safety. Understand?” Klaus nodded at Walter’s promise, and ordered Klaus to drink a glass of water before he’d faint over the rough-carpeted floor.

Gathering his breathing to an even and settled wave, Klaus was prepared to talk, when - -

“Sir Klaus!” a brown-haired and baby-faced man, dressed in a white cotton shirt, uniform of the mailing room employees, ran through the tenth floor office, straight off the elevator, carrying a yellow-envelope high in the air. As he knocked over papers, trays off desks and shoved people out of the way with a desperate movement of the arms, he met Klaus and Walter in the middle of the tenth floor. 

The sweat oozed from the man’s brow and tears of sweat cascaded down the sides of his face, dampening his chocolate sideburns and fringe, dark patches under his arm pits and around his waist. He had sprinted as fast as his skinny and weak legs would, clearly not having run a marathon in his life.

“Speak!” demanded Walter in a brash tone.

“I… have…a letter…for Sir… Klaus…it is…sent from… the…Soul Taker…Clan,” the young man panted, struggling to regain his breath. “It…just…arrived.”

Klaus snatched the yellow-envelope from the clutches of the man’s sweaty palms, ignoring the dankness, he carefully opened the fold.

Not looking, he anxiously extended his hand in the pouch and felt a soft but thickly wet furriness meet the skin of his hand. Startled by the unknown thickness, he quickly removed his hand from the pocket and skimmed over the blood transferred to his usually white skin. It was still damp, but had started to dry. 

Klaus shot a worried glance to his father, and motioned his hand bravely into the pouch once more. Ignoring the feel of the blood, the soft fur-like substance, felt oddly familiar to him. Thinking what it could be, he remembered how soft and fur-like Asana’s hair felt in those days at the Academy, how he had placed a single hand gently on her head as she slept soundly in his office, careful not to wake her. That’s exactly what this felt like, he’d know the feeling of her hair anywhere…

At that thought, genuine dread clacked in his bones and he reluctantly pulled out the substance, settling on the guess it was her luscious brown hair. Clutching at the bloodied soft-fur, he pulled his hand out of the pouch, and almost fell backwards at the shock of a brown-lock of hair in his palm, the gush of blood sending a cold-shiver down his spine. In his trepidation, the whole floor started to whisper at the sight of weakness presented in their mighty leader, though the world around Klaus clouded in deaf silence as he pictured Asana’s corpse. 

Unable to process any thought or any word, his mouth dropped in consternation, and he uncontrollably handed the yellow-paper-packet to his father, flicking it into his robust chest. Klaus felt the anxiety paralyze his pulse and his breathing once more, and he became cold.

Walter grabbed the pouch and felt another item cased inside the package. It was an amber. A sort of magical film, allowing people to record messages and moving images onto a piece of amber, all it needed to activate the message was a light spell. Removing the amber from the package, Walter grabbed his wand and let out a dreaded incantation, concerned he wasn’t going to enjoy whatever was on this message. 

“…hmmm, Lumen,” even his voice quaked in worry as light surrounded the piece of amber to project the first scene of the message into the air for all the office and Klaus to watch.

“Stay away!” a young girl’s scream ringed through the air as the chaos unfolded through the projection. 

“Aww, come here cutie!” a sinister voice sinisterly taunted the poor brunette on screen. Lights of magic busted all over the cozy-cottage, smashing plates, windows and furniture in loud bangs. “We just want to talk!”

“Take what you want! Just leave me alone!” the young girl’s face ablaze with fear as the masked men had her backed into a wall.

Watching the horror unfolding through the projection, eyes dropped in sympathy for the terrified girl, who emitted a sweet and innocent glow, but were shocked at the loud and traumatized voice of Klaus screaming for the girl, “Asana! No! Leave her alone!” He begged to the unfolding nightmare he couldn’t wake from, moisture escaping the corner of his eyes. 

The scenes continued to play, as Klaus begged for the men to stop, some of the more sensitive people in the building moved to tears. 

The men had started to attack her physically as Klaus begged and pleaded, unable to control the tears from soaking the skin on his cheeks. 

At last, they stopped and held the beaten and bloodied brunette-girl up beside a man who wanted to be heard by Klaus. 

“Such a pretty face, but you can thank that boyfriend of yours, Klaus Goldstein, for all this pain and torture beset upon your weak, soft and delicate body,” his sinister voice struck fear in the wet-pinked eyes of his captive and her body trembled from his breath on her skin. 

“Klaus, help me!” she screamed in terror. “Klaus!...Klaus!” she screamed as the man held a wand and pressed it against her cheek, allowing Asana to witness the teasing of her death before the camera.

“Pft… hahahahaha! Hahahahaha!,” the masked man’s evil laugh echoed through Klaus’s ears as his body gave way under the throbbing weightlessness of his legs, Walter having to catch him. 

“Klaus Goldstein, I will not kill her…yet,” he stood behind a pulsating Asana, covering her mouth with his hand unable to stand the piercing screams any longer, and with his wand still pressed into the skin of her red cheeks, his voice sick and twisted. “If you do not stop following our trail I will return her dismembered corpse to your doorstep, and if you do, I’ll return her without a scratch or a bruise. Send a message in note-form of your answer, my offer is faithful. Oh, just to let you know I am not joking about draining the soul from her pathetic body… leniter camen frustum,” a dark-purple and evil light emitted from the end of his wand, cutting open the flesh of her skin with careful precision. 

Bright red blood quickly seeped out of the laceration and spilled down her cheek, into her mouth and drenching the hair that had caught her skin as it floundered wildly during the attack. A loud and muffled scream from Asana howled behind the cotton-gloves of her captor and tears screamed from her eyes, mixing in with the blood that escaped down her already bloodied face. 

The projection ended, and the room deathly silent and all attention turned to Klaus. The world around him wobbled, the air felt sill, and his body went numbing cold and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Walter held onto his son, as if he was clinging onto him for dear life, while whispering that he’ll help him save her. Klaus rendered speechless, motionless and breathless. His Asana, in tremendous fear, and the sounds of her screams were not leaving his mind, and her body trashed. 

“No!” a lion-like roar erupted from his lips, sending a jolt through the core of every person in the room, even Walter jumped at the previously-unseen pure emotion erupting from his son. “Find them! Kill them if you have to!” Klaus after all, was a man completely in love, and love would always triumph evil.

At the brisk pace, all people in the office began the frantic search to find these evil dark wizards and rescue the family of a fellow colleague. It is an unwritten rule, relatives in danger from the wicked schemes of the dark would pay for their crimes.

Klaus stammered angrily into his office, and in a fit of true rage, grabbed his vest and wand. Snatching the Energy Tracer from the edge of his desk, he chanted the incantation ‘vestigium tenebris magicae industria!’ in the loudest, sharpest and violent voice he could muster. A veil of blackened light emitted from the tip, and the projected map appeared.

A red line had thinned out and landed in the middle of the city. Another chant of the wand, Klaus bellowed ‘Wideo Procole!’ and an image inside an abandoned warehouse revealed there location.

Circling the tiny and listless body, Asana was bound by magic ropes to a pillar. The three men laying their fists into her abdomen and although nothing could be heard, her squirming was enough to tell Klaus that she’d felt the thrust of pain violating her delicate body. 

“Grrr!” his brow furious, Klaus demanded to know which warehouse this was. Walter scanned the location with magic, revealing the abandoned warehouse on the corner of 12th and 13th streets.

“Deacon! Ryles! Jasper! Tilley! Faust! Come now!” with Walter in toe and his team of wizards, Klaus maintained his anger as they initiated the mission to save her.  
“I do not! I would never! Negotiate, especially when her life is hanging in the balance! I will die trying to save her if I have to! But, do not hesitate to strike them down! Understand?!” his orders were violent, and not one man disagreed, as they stared down the doors of the abandoned warehouse that had locked a damsel in distress within the walls.

“Are we storming them?” Deacon, redeemed his confidence, and wand was ready.

“Deacon and Tilley, storm the roof! Faust, Jasper and Ryles teleport from above the sewers, directly under the building, and my father and I will storm the entrance! Take them by surprise,” Klaus sharply and clearly whispered his orders as to not attract any attention.

“But, first…,” Walter poked his wand out and aimed at the building. Chanting a binding spell, he had immobilized the dark wizards’ abilities to use magic, and motioned the raid to begin.

A gust of powerful wind broke down the doors, and the masked men inside were shocked by the boldness of the light wizards. Surrounded by masked men, Asana inertly lifted her swollen face to meet Klaus’s gaze, curling her lips into a smile as he came to her rescue. Unable to hold her beaten, bruzied and bloodied face high, it dropped lifelessly down as her body remained tied to the pillar.

The masked men quickly grabbed their wands, and stumbled in their disbelief as no energy emitted from the tip. Crashing through the roof, teleporting from below the surface and directly in front of them, the masked men were quickly swept off their feet and backs crashed and cracked as it smashed to the concreted floor from the powerful burst of light magic that pounded their pathetic bodies.

Cuffing all the masked men and roughly carrying each culprit to prison, the Soul Takers Clan were finally captured, the idiots dumbest move was capturing Klaus’s princess and hurting her so maliciously. 

Dispelling the magic ropes binding her body to the pillar, Klaus caught Asana’s listless body as she fell forward, not having the strength to stand or to move, or talk. It all happened slowly, her warm and soft figure wrapping around the tall, slender and strong frame of Klaus, as she fell forward, beaten and bloodied. 

Relieved that she wasn’t dead, Klaus held her gently in an embrace as her tears trenched the skin of his neck, her head nuzzled to him. Gently pulling her tenderized body away from him, Klaus laid her down gently in his arms so he could look into her pink eyes, the emotion pulling at his heart strings, he couldn’t help but place his hand gently onto her cheek. Her eyes closed at the warmth of his palm, and she sighed with relief at the sight of his violet eyes staring into hers. 

“Klaus…,” her soft whimper sent a jolt down his body, the sound of her voice soothed him. Slowly, she reached her hand out to touch his handsome face, hesitant because of how things had left between them three years ago.

“Asana…” his harsh voice had dimmed to a soft and passionate whisper, as he enjoyed the feeling of her touch against his skin.

Klaus withdrew his wand, held it towards Asana and chanted a number of healing spells. The refreshing feel of wind and water cleansed and healed all the blood and bruises, even suturing the gash across her cheek, until she was her beautiful self once again. 

Walter watched by the door of the warehouse as the two couple shared an emotional reunion, probably not as they planned, but what he saw made his fatherly-side smile proudly, never did he think Klaus would fall so hard for a girl, but he saw the flicker of light spark their eyes at the sight, touch, smell and sound of each other.

“…You came for me,” a tear rolled from her eye as her soft whisper echoed through the abandoned space as she and Klaus knelt before each other.

It took a moment for Klaus to respond, and gently placing his forehead against hers, he whispered with a husky voice “…I promised I would, didn’t I?”. 

Exasperated, they held each other in a tight embrace, happy to see each other once again. The moment seemed to last forever, both their warmth seeped into each other’s bodies.

“…Why did you leave like that?” he finally asked the question he’d waited so long to have answered.

“…I was ashamed… I’ve felt horrible ever since, though,” her voice had matured and her eyes met his with the shame she had held. “I-I wasn’t good enough, not for you.”

Silence fell between the reunited lovers again. Slowly, he caressed the soft skin of her cheek, moist from the extra tears she was shedding from this emotional reunion.

“I love you, regardless of magic,” Klaus’s eyes scolded hers as he stared deeply into her soul. “I’d thought you’d know that.”

“I love you too, I… just don’t want to embarrass you,” her eyes shrunk in regret and sorrow, and felt like she’d stared into his heart as she looked into his pained violet eyes, those beautiful handsome eyes.

“…So, adorable,” his teasing grin was so nostalgic that it hurt as her chest tightened at the sight. “But, I forgive you… Bunnyhead.”

Cupping the back of her hair and with his forehead against hers, their hairs twisting and tickling each other’s skins, they laughed together.

“I’m not a Bunnyhead anymore,” it was true her hairstyle had changed, after all she was now twenty years old. Klaus smiled for a brief moment, putting his nose onto hers, their breath mingling with one another’s.

“…You will always be my Bunnyhead,” he lovingly whispered, their lips so close to touching.

Their eyes tightly shut, and their arms wrapped around each other, their lips were pulling toward each other, like a magnet attracted metal fragments.

The warmth of their lips touching each other sparked a burst of passionate emotion as the tears welled in their eyes; they kissed until they had run out of breath.

“I won’t leave again, I promise I’ll make it up to you… if you’d have me again?” she whispered in between their kisses.

Klaus embraced her tightly, and kissed her passionately as if responding to her question. “First and last, Asana,” he reminded her.


End file.
